Smile Dip
by flyingoverlondon
Summary: A fan fiction about Dipper and Mabel, in a scenario where they aren't siblings. It's cute and nice and takes place during one perfect afternoon.


Dipper and Mabel had grown up together as if they were siblings. They had lived next door to eachother for their entire lives, their parents were friends, and they shared a birthday. Not only were they treated like siblings, but they acted like siblings. Mabel loved Dipper in the way that a sister would love her brother, and she looked up to him a lot, even though she was technically older since she had been born five hours before him. Dipper also loved Mabel, but he was awkward and worried most of the time, and wasn't good at sorting out feelings. Still, he loved her as if she was his sister, and she knew he loved her, and they were best friends.

Ever since Mabel's parents had died in a car crash and Dipper's parents had gotten divorced, the two had grown closer to eachother. Dipper usually lived with his mom, but she had gotten a role on Broadway and couldn't afford to take both her and Dipper to New York, so she sent Dipper to live with his Great Uncle Stan and help him run their store, The Mystery Shack, in hopes that it was the best choice, seeing as Dipper wasn't very fond of his father. Mabel had already been living with Stan for several months. Her foster family had sent her to Gravity Falls, the little town where Stan lived and the Mystery Shack operated, a few months before the school year ended, so she had gotten a private tutor rather than transfer to a new school for just a few months. Then summer began, and she anxiously awaited her start at Gravity Falls Middle School, where she and Dipper would begin the seventh grade.

Dipper's Great Uncle Stan, or as the pair prefered to call him, Gruncle Stan, might have been shallow, messy, unprofessional, and strange, but he was not stupid. Gruncle Stan knew there was chemistry between Dipper and Mabel that went deeper than a sibling bond, even if Dipper and Mabel didn't know this themselves. When Dipper had first moved in with him and Mabel, Gruncle Stan had let them share the attic, but after he noticed a chemistry between them, he strung a curtain between their beds and made the guest bathroom into Mabel's bathroom so that they wouldn't be sharing a bathroom. Gruncle Stan didn't want a romance blossoming between the two young, confused, broken kids. He loved them, even though he had a hard time showing it, and he wanted the best for them, and one more heartbreak was the last thing Dipper and Mabel needed in their lives.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon when Mabel found herself blushing as Dipper chased a butterfly for one of his experiment thingies. She thought it was cute how silly and smart he was at the same time, and she found her heart beating faster when Dipper paused for a moment in the sunlight to catch his breath. She moved her tounge across her braces anxiously, as she often did, and stared. Dipper noticed.

"Hey, Mabel," he said, his voice cracking. Mabel could tell he was trying to be cool, but she couldn't help falling onto the ground laughing at his voice. Her pet pig Waddles waddled out of the Mystery Shack and fell onto the ground beside her, sniffing her hair. Mabel laughed even harder. Dipper rolled his eyes. "Look, Mabel, if you want me to take you seriously, you have to stop laughing at everything."

"Dipper, if you want ME to take YOU seriously, you have to stop letting your voice crack!" Waddles snorted in agreement.

Dipper looked flustered. "Mabel, its not a switch you can turn on and off. I can't help my voice."

Mabel felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. She had only been teasing him, like she always did. It was just her way of... wait. No, this couldn't be happening. Mabel could NOT be flirting with Dipper Pines. He was practically her BROTHER. She blushed.

"I'm sorry, Dip." She hung her head. "I actually think your voice is cute. I was only teasing." Waddles approached Dipper and began licking his feet. Dipper wanted to kick the pig away, but he knew that Mabel loved that pig, and Dipper loved Mabel, so he let Waddles ruin his new shoes.

"It's okay Mabel. It's just that... I... I..." Dipper took out a can of Silly String from behind his back and held it to his mouth and sprayed it to look like he was throwing it up. Silly String got all over Mabel. "I don't feel so good!" He continued to spray her. Mabel laughed hysterically, and before Dipper could react, she had produced a can of pink Silly String and was spraying him too, and soon the friends were covered in the soft, stringy, colorful stuff that always solved their disagreements.

They both giggled at the same time. It was funny how their laughs had become so similar over the years. They laughed again.

"So, uh, Mabel," Dipper began. "Do you wanna go to the roof?"

Waddles snorted.

Dipper glanced at the pig, and whipsered to his friend, "Without Waddles, I mean."

Waddles hung his head and went back into the Mystery Shack.

Mabel playfully punched Dipper's arm. "Sure, Dip."

So the pair walked into the Mystery Shack, climbed the stairs to the attic, pulled themselves through the window, and found themselves sitting on the roof.

Dipper had brought a cooler of soda and some Smile Dip (there were only two packs of Smile Dip, of course, seeing as too much of it made Mabel hallucinate).

Dipper handed a soda and a Smile Dip to Mabel, and she took it, but let her fingers linger on his just a little before getting nervous and ending the teensie, brief physical contact.

Dipper cleared his throat and looked at the sky. It was turning orange, and pink clouds swirled around in it like...

"Cotton candy," Mabel said, breaking the silence. "It looks like cotton candy."

The pair sat together and looked up at the cotton candy sunset, both of them hoping the other couldn't tell how nervous they were.

Just then, a red bird flew overhead. Mabel gasped.

"Dipper, look at that bird!" She sat up and pointed, and accidentally knocked the cooler down the roof.

Dipper scrambled to grab the cooler, but it was too late, and it slipped over the edge of the roof. They heard a _thump_ when it hit the ground.

Dipper sighed and sat back down next to Mabel, and realized that he had accidentally sat pretty close to her. Like, closer than he would have if he had been thinking. Why couldn't he just think? He looked at Mabels beautiful brown hair and remembered why.

To his absolute and utter amazement, Mabel moved in closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Dipper, I'm sorry about the cooler."

Dipper wasn't even thinking about the cooler. He had been wanting to say something nice, like tell Mabel how pretty she looked or how he was glad they were friends, so the comment about the cooler threw him off.

"Um, what?" He cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah, um, it's okay, I..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. He wanted to smack himself on the forehead. He squeezed his eyes together and tried to forget about it, and let his head rest on Mabel's.

Maybe it was the Smile Dip. Maybe it was because he couldn't remember to think. Or maybe it was because he was completely and utterly crazy. But Dipper turned his face towards Mabel's and took her head in his hands and let his lips brush hers. She let him kiss her, and then she kissed him back. His lips felt soft, probably because he was a dork and was always consious about reapplying chapstick.

Dipper noticed how pretty Mabel smelled, like mangos and flowers, and he ran his fingers through her hair. He wanted to break away to say something nice about her, so he did, except he couldn't speak. He just pulled back and stared at her like an idiot.

"I... um... you..." Dipper blushed and turned away from her, hating himself.

"Dip, relax." Said Mabel, touching his knee and sending a wave of electricity through him. Her hands were so delicate. "Dipper, you're a cutie and I think everything about you is great. Your dipper birthmark, your lists, you voice, just... everything. I'm so silly and I don't know why you like me, but I like it that you like me because I like you too."

Dipper smiled a little and turned back towards her. "Really?"

She blinked. "Of course..."

"No, Mabel, I mean really? You don't know why I like you?" He paused. "I like you because you always make me feel better. When I'm in trouble you're always there. You're creative and brilliant and you've always got my back."

The pair turned away from one another simultaneouly, both of them smiling.

The evening was absolutely perfect, and neither of them had noticed Gruncle Stan watching from the window, with a tear sliding down his face. He prayed that they were good to eachother.

Dipper silently vowed never to break Mabel's heart, and Mabel imagined her and Dipper in matching, fluffy cat outfits.

Gruncle Stan had nothing to worry about.


End file.
